1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlet plugs, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electrical converter device wherein the same converts 220 volt current to a plurality of 110 volt outlets while simultaneously requiring the correct registration of a rearwardly mounted face plate to the housing of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multiple outlets is well known in the prior art to enable the attachment of various electrical devices into a single outlet source. It is understood that there are many 220 volt outlets that are not continuously utilized for servicing of such devices as air conditioners, stoves and the like. Accordingly, it is desired to utilize these outlets and convert the same into a plurality of 110 volt outlets for accommodating the myriad of electrical appliances requiring such voltage. Unfortunately there are many configurations of 220 volt outlet receptacles requiring a mating 220 volt plug. The present invention, as opposed to the prior art, accommodates the variations in 220 volt outlet receptacles, as opposed to the prior art. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,363 to Goodman sets forth an electrical converter wherein the Goodman patent is representative of the prior art not accommodating variations in 220 outlet receptacles with associated 220 outlet plugs. The Goodman patent sets forth the overall teaching of converting 220 volt current to 110 volt current.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,356 to Peebles sets forth an outlet adapter utilizing a plurality of outlet terminals enabling certain appliances to be selectively utilized under full power or half power. The patent is of interest relative to the accommodation of a variety of appliances. but is remote relative to the teaching of the instant invention setting forth a plurality of selectively securable outlet plugs with an outlet housing wherein correct registration of the outlet plug face must be provided prior to utilization of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,068 to Hagan sets forth an electrical plug associated with a 220 volt type outlet including a fuse in a conductive path so the current flowing through the plug and outlet must flow through the fuse to ensure an element of safety. The patent is of interest relative to the overall teaching of converting 220 volt power to 110 volt power for subsequent utilization by an individual.
U S. Pat. No. 3,997,225 to Horwinski utilizes a typical plug associated with a grounding screw securable to a typical outlet for providing multiple 110 volt type outlets from a 110 volt source.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved electrical converter device which addresses both the problems of adaptability to a variety of 220 volt outlets as well as convenience and safety in its implementation, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.